Princess Celestia/Gallery
Gallery Season 1 Friendship is Magic - Part 1 Book_Princess_Celestia_and_Luna_S01E01.png Princess_Celestia_in_the_story_S1E01.png Celestia_Raising_Sun_S01E01.png Celestia_and_Luna_form_a_Yin_and_Yang-like_symbol_S1E01.png Celestia_and_Luna_Reasoning_S01E01.png Storybook_Luna_looking_away_S01E01.png Storybook_Celestia_casting_magic_S01E01.png Celestia_Defeats_Nightmare_Moon_S01E01.png Storybook_Nightmare_Moon_defeated_S01E01.png Luna_Banished_into_the_Moon_S01E01.png Storybook_Celestia_taking_on_responsibility_S01E01.png Celestia_Harmony_S01E01.png Friendship is Magic - Part 2 Celestia_talking_to_Twilight_in_the_ruins_S1E2.png Princess_Celestia_offers_her_friendship_to_Princess_Luna_S01E02.png Celestia_Luna_Sorry_S1E2.png Luna_accepting_Celestia's_friendship_S1E02.png Celestia_hugging_Luna_S1E2.png Celestia and Luna reunited S1E2.png Celestia and Luna ride a chariot into Ponyville S1E02.png Celestia_assigning_new_mission_for_Twilight_S1E02.png Griffon the Brush Off Princess_Celestia_S1E05.png Swarm of the Century Princess Celestia arriving in Ponyville S01E10.png Celestia's chariot descends from Canterlot S1E10.png Twilight and friends next to Celestia's chariot S1E10.png Sonic Rainboom Princess Celestia and her guards S1E16.png Celestia waves to the crowd S1E16.png A Bird in the Hoof Princess_Celestia_says_gotcha_S1E22.png Princess_Celestia_and_Philomena_S01E22.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles Princess_Celestia_raises_the_sun_S1E23.png Princess Celestia Spike Twilight's Power S1E23.png The Best Night Ever At_the_Gala_Princess_Celestia_appears_S01E26.png Twilight dreams about Celestia S1E26.png Twilight runs up to Celestia S01E26.png Celestia_Twilight_red_carpet_S1E26.png Twilight_With_Celestia_S1E26.png Season 2 The Return of Harmony - Part 1 Celestia_and_Luna_depicted_on_stain_glass_defeating_Discord_S02E01.png|The depiction of Princesses Celestia and Luna defeating Discord. Princess_Celestia_uses_her_horn_as_a_key_S02E01.png Sweet and Elite Princess Celestia Entering the Guest Room with Rarity and Opal.png Rarity Amazed.png Rarity I get to stay here.png Rarity Thrilled by Guest Room.png Rarity_and_Princess_Celestia_smiling_S02E9.png Mystery on the Friendship Express Princess Celestia Enticed by Cake.png Celestia_looking_at_the_combined_dessert_S2E24.png Twilight Giving Princess Celestia a Slice of Cake.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Twilight's friends, Spike, Cadance and Shining Armor S2E25.png Princess Celestia are you serious S2E25.png Celestia_angry_S2E25.png|"You have a lot to think about." A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 S02E26 Celestia battle face.png|S02E26 Celestia's Battle face Celestia and Chrysalis lock horns S02E26.png|Celestia and Chrysalis lock horns. Princess Luna did I miss S2E26.png Season 3 The Crystal Empire - Part 1 Celestia goes through some paperwork S3E01.png Luna_and_Celestia_discuss_Twilight_S3E01.png Celestia_with_King_Sombra-like_eyes_S3E01.png|Using dark magic Keep Calm and Flutter On Celestia and Discord arrive to Ponyville S3E10.png Princess_Celestia_perfect_regal_shot_S3E10.png Discord bows to Princess Celestia S03E10.png|Discord bows to Princess Celestia. Magical Mystery Cure Princess_Celestia_brings_forth_book_S3E13.png Celestia singing -such a long, long way- S03E13.png|Celestia singing -such a long, long way- S03E13 Twilight about to transform S03E13.png The four Equestrian princesses S03E13.png Twilight, Celestia, and Luna step onto the balcony S03E13.png Twilight and her friends on the balcony S03E13.png Celestia_and_Luna_smiling_at_each_other_S3E13.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls Princesses in the Empire throne room EG.png Celestia_'I_tried_to_help_her_'_EG.png Season 4 Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Princess Celestia flying above Nightmare Moon S4E2.png|Princess Celestia vs. Nightmare Moon. Equestria Games Princess Cadance waving to Twilight S4E24.png Mane 6 and princesses cheering for Spike S4E24.png Cadance, Celestia, and Luna nodding S4E24.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Twilight talking to other princesses S4E25.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance singing together S4E25.png|Celestia, Luna, and Cadance singing together. Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 The_princesses_looking_at_Tirek_S4E26.png Princesses and Discord S4E26.png Discord accepted by ponies S4E26.png Season 5 Make New Friends but Keep Discord Twilight Sparkle addressing the ballroom S5E7.png Slice of Life Celestia_and_Luna_make_amends_S5E9.png Princess Spike Princess Cadence will dedicate.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 Princess Celestia ready for war S5E25.png Celestia leads her forces into battle S5E25.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Discord with the princesses in clown costumes S5E26.png Season 6 The Crystalling - Part 1 Celestia, Luna, and Cadance bow to Twilight S6E1.png Crystal Ponies cheer for the Crystalling S6E1.png The Crystalling - Part 2 Celestia clearing the storm clouds S6E2.png To Where and Back Again - Part 2 Overhead view of Chrysalis looking at cocoons S6E26.png|Princess Celestia captured. Ponies, changelings, Spike, and Discord opposing Chrysalis S6E26.png Princess Celestia approaches Thorax S6E26.png Mane_Six,_Spike,_Trixie,_Discord,_and_royalty_in_Our_Town_S6E26.png Season 7 Celestial Advice Twilight, Discord, and friends looking at ceremony crowd S7E1.png Starlight and friends bowing to Celestia and Luna S7E1.png Twilight, Celestia, and Spike in second simulation S7E1.png Celestia_comforting_Twilight_and_Spike_S7E1.png Starlight's reflection in her wall mirror S7E1.png Celestia and Luna watch Twilight and Starlight hug S7E1.png Princess Celestia laughing loudly S7E1.png A Royal Problem Celestia and Luna's cutie marks are switched S7E10.png Daybreaker_appears_in_Starlight's_nightmare_S7E10.png|Princess Celestia as Daybreaker Princess_Celestia_and_Luna_hug_and_reconcile_S7E10.png Shadow Play - Part 2 Star_Swirl_reuniting_with_Celestia_and_Luna_S7E26.png Equestria Girls: Digital Series Forgotten Friendship Sunset Shimmer apologizing to Celestia EGFF.png tumblr_p4cv2lP5Hk1tr6wqbo2_1280.png sunset and celestia.png Twilight_and_Sunset_walk_with_the_princesses_EGFF.png Sunset_and_Princess_Celestia_laughing_together_EGFF.png My Little Pony The Movie Mane Six and Princesses Surrounded by Energy.png Celestia, Luna, Cadance bowing to Twilight MLPTM.png Princess Celestia and Queen Novo bow to each other MLPTM.png Pinkie Pie Dancing Around Fluttershy.png|Princess Celestia watching Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy dance Grubber doing the moonwalk MLPTM.png|Princess Celestia watching Grubber dance Captain Celaeno dancing (film version) MLPTM.png|Princess Celestia watching Captain Celaeno dance The remains of the Storm King dancing (film version) MLPTM.png|Princess Celestia watching a Storm Creature reassembling the Storm King's remains Final shot of Celestia raising the sun MLPTM.png Season 8 School Daze - Part 2 Chancellor_Neighsay_exerting_his_authority_S8E2.png Race leaders march up to Chancellor Neighsay S8E2.png Twilight,_Starlight,_and_leaders_look_at_the_flag_S8E2.png Horse Play Princess Celestia getting very excited S8E7.png Twilight,_Spike,_and_Celestia_look_at_stained_glass_S8E7.png On Stage pretending to be a train S8E7.png Princess Celestia spreads her hooves apart S8E7.png Princess Celestia playing charades S8E7.png Spike and Method Mares watching Celestia S8E7.png Celestia_acting_poorly_during_dance_number_S8E7.png Twilight_and_Celestia_talk_on_the_clouds_S8E7.png Crescent moon over Twilight and Celestia S8E7.png Main cast and Celestia laughing together S8E7.png School Raze - Part 2 Celestia,_Luna,_and_guards_walk_from_Canterlot_S8E26.png Celestia,_Luna,_and_Neighsay_get_magic_back_S8E26.png Celestia, Luna, and Neighsay stop Cozy S8E26.png Neighsay_'glad_you're_back_in_charge_'_S8E26.png Twilight, Celestia, and Neighsay laughing S8E26.png Neighsay_apologizes_to_Young_Six_S8E26.png My Little Pony Best Gift Ever Celestia_and_Luna_on_the_balcony_together_MLPBGE.png Season 9 The Beginning of the End - Part 1 Discord dumbfounded behind princesses S9E1.png Sparkle's Seven Celestia,_Luna,_and_Shining_Armor_appear_S9E4.png Celestia_and_Luna_glowering_at_each_other_S9E4.png Princess_Luna_scoffs_with_bitterness_S9E4.png Twilight,_Celestia,_and_Shining_Armor_shocked_S9E4.png Princess_Luna_agrees_to_Spike's_proposal_S9E4.png Everyone_stares_at_Spike_with_shock_S9E4.png Celestia_and_Luna_leave_with_forced_smiles_S9E4.png Between Dark and Dawn Princesses pass changelings, Capper, and dragons S9E13.png The Ending of the End - Part 2 Old friends are now together!.png Friends of Mane Six (S9E25).png Celestia, Luna, Discord and Starlight (S9E25).jpg Celestia, Luna and 2 Discord.png Posters 42df0ecfb779646befe15bc12609a678.png Comics Screen Shot 2016-01-27 at 10.00.35 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-27 at 10.01.24 AM.png Comic issue 18 Sombra and Celestia.png 1045484 safe artist-colon-andypriceart edit king+sombra princess+celestia radiant+hope comic female hopebra idw implied+sex male reformed+sombra shipp.jpeg 98fa21a613a06a7e9a6d6edc824cb528.jpg Others Equestria Girls Principal Celestia artwork.png|Princess Celestia as a human, a principal to be exact. vector__251___princess_celestia__2_by_dashiesparkle-d98k221.png Princess_Celestia.png Mlp resource celestia 01 by zutheskunk-d3hdo0g.png Celestia and Family Reading Letter S8 Opening.png Canterlot_Castle_Princess_Celestia_2.png File:67a366c12928e77567944afd548ae7fb.jpg Comic_issue_61_cover_A.jpg Video Reunion of Celestia and Luna (Friendship Is Magic) MLP FiM HD Celestia's Ballad (Magical Mystery Cure) MLP FiM HD Starlight Switches Celestia's and Luna's Cutie Marks (A Royal Problem) MLP FiM HD Category:Galleries